Beauty isn't Everything
by southernbelle84
Summary: Hermione realizes that she needs to let Harry go.Short poem of how i think she would write to him telling him that she will always love him.[[R&R]][[Don't take my poem!]]


_I was up all night_

_Crying_

_That's what I do now_

_Ever since you left,_

_Broke my heart_

_And left me for her_

You broke my heart and expected me to say 'That's okay, we can still be friends. The next day when you came to get your stuff, you brought her. That bloody red head. I should have known from the start, but I choose to ignore it, hoping that you'll realize I am the one you really and truly love. I still remember that day. You told me that you were going to come and get your stuff the following day, and told me it would be best if I wasn't there. Miss know-it-all as I was known for stayed, hoping to persuade you to take me back. When you walked in holing her hand, kissing her lips, mumbling sweet things to her, I broke right then and there and you didn't even realize it and probably still don't.

_It hurts every time_

_I see or talk to you_

_If we talk_

_And you can't see me_

_I cry_

_I cry for longing_

_For something I lost_

We still talk yes, but that's only because we both see the Weasley family as our second family, and either of us want to hurt them by burdening them with this. So we put up with each other once a week, and for it is so difficult to deal with knowing that you thought I wasn't good enough for you. I lost you. I know. I may not accept it, but I know. You sometimes ask if I want to meet you and Ron for lunch. I always decline. After done talking with you, I cry so hard knowing you only invited me because Ron would have. I long for you, and I know it is wrong but I still do.

_I pretend it's okay_

_But it's not_

_I love you_

_And you fail to see that_

_Does she love you like I do?_

_Or is it just lust?_

_Does she understand you?_

_Or is it just words not meanings?_

Yes when we see each other at the Burrow I pretend I'm okay because of the damage it would do if fell apart. I still love you, you know. I never really stopped. When I say I love you, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I don't think anyone could love you like I have. She just lusts after you because you are the 'Boy Who Lived'. Not me. When I look at you I see a man who wants to be loved. Who wants a family because he never had the chance at one when he was growing up. I see an amazing man that words cant describe. We understood each other. I still replay those nights when we just started dating, and we would stay up until five in the morning just talking about anything that came up. She doesn't understand you. Not like I do.

_I love you_

_Why can't you see that?_

_Why do you do it?_

_Ignore everything infront your face_

_And fail _

_To realize the truth_

Yes, I love you. I can't say it enough. I still wonder why you just don't see that she doesn't and never will love you like I love you. You completely ignore it and that's what kills me the most. I love you and even though I still love you, and want you to love me back, that smile on your face is what keeps me going. If that smile wouldn't be there, I would've died with it. If those eyes of yours wouldn't light up anymore, what would be my reason to live? Yes, I don't like that you are with her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that as long as your happy I have a reason to live.

_What does she have that I don't?_

_Beauty_

_Everyone has that but me_

_But does she honestly love you?_

_Can she say I love you _

_And make your day?_

_Can she touch you _

_And give you the chills?_

_Can she smile_

_And make your heart melt?_

I wasn't always the prettiest girl when I was growing up, but you told me otherwise and gave me confidence. The confidence I have today is all credited to you. Now her she's gorgeous. There are so many times I wished I looked like her, just so you could be seen with one of the prettiest girls in sight. Does she really love you or is it just your money? Does she make your day or is it only at night when you want her? Does she give you the chills because her touch is warm and welcoming, or is it because her hands are so cold? Does your heart melt when she smiles, or does it just melt because her smile is so fake you can see right through it?

_Well you had my love_

_And turned it away_

_Now all your left with is beauty_

_Something I can't give you_

_But beauty isn't everything_

I think it is finally time for me to let you go. Yes, I left you this note for you to know what you put me through. I will not be attending your wedding tomorrow. It would be too much for me to bear too soon. I want to make another life for me so I can be happy finally. I have held on to something that I will never have again, and it only held me in my sorrow. I have become a stronger woman because of you. I have learned that you need to set things free, and if they come back it may be meant to be, but you never came back. So it's time to let you go to your beautiful bride. At least her beauty can make up for other things like love. Cause beauty isn't everything, right?

As Harry Potter read this a million things ran through his mind. 'She still loves me after what I have done to her? Is Ginny really all these things I am not seeing? Did I make the mistake of leaving 'Mione for Ginny? Why am I having regrets? Don't I love Ginny? How can I be questioning my love for her a day before I am supposed to be marring her' he moved the papers around and a loose scrap piece of parchment fell on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and he read the words:

_Be happy. I want that smile to be intact and those eyes to be shining because right now, that's what I'm living for._

_**Hermione**_

He put the piece of paper in his pocket, which had one lonely tear stain on it, and carried it around for the rest of life never being sad or depressed because he knew Hermione still loved him, where ever she was. And that's what he lived for until the day he died


End file.
